Back to December
by little princess of mercury
Summary: Ok this is the first in my Sailor moon Taylor Swift Mini-series. It is what would happen if Usagi actually had feelings for Seiya as more then friends. Read and review.


Back to December

By: little princess of mercury

Disclaimer: I do not own the song back to December or Sailor Moon so don't sue.

(This is the first story in a little mini-series that i am working on. I already have the ideas in my head for the second one. I got the inspiration from whenever Usagi turned down Seiya. If you think about it it works so well for them. There are many stories going through my head right now and i have been told that i have been hit by the plot bunnies but i disagree. ((Though it could be)) anyway i hope that you enjoy the story)

About a year after the starlight's left, a message was received saying the starlight's were coming for a visit. The inner Senshi were glad because they knew that it had broken Usagi's heart to say goodbye to them. They knew that she wasn't happy with Mamoru and that she only stayed with him because of the future and Chibi-usa. They decided that while they wouldn't tell Haruka or Michiru but decided to get the advice of Hotaru and Setsuna. They called Setsuna and asked for a meeting at the temple. Setsuna agreed and was soon there with Hotaru. They sat outside and Rei asked,

"Is the future set in stone?"

Setsuna looked down and said,

"No. But ask me the question that you really want to know."

"Is it wrong for us to want to break up Mamaru-san and Usagi-chan? The starlight's are on their way here with their princess and we know that Usagi-chan isn't happy with Mamaru and we want to see a real smile on her face." Minako said. Hotaru shook her head and smiled as she said,

"Of course it isn't. We actually agree with you. We want Usagi-hime happy which is why we invited them to come."

"Wait you mean that you are the ones who invited them? I thought that you didn't like them." Makoto said confused.

"Of course not. How could we not like the person who kept a smile on Usagi-hime's face when she was sad about not hearing from Mamoru-san?" Setsuna said sadly.

"Wait you knew that she hadn't heard from Mamoru and you didn't say anything? Why?" Ami asked.

"I couldn't. You didn't see how she reacted when she saw his star seed. I never wanted to see that. I had hoped to keep her from knowing. Our princess isn't allowed to be that sad ever."

"MINNA!" they heard.

"Usagi-chan what's going on? Why are you in such a rush this morning?" Ami asked as Usagi slid to a stop in front of them.

"Mamo-chan asked me to marry him." She said with a small smile showing the beautiful ring. It was gold with a diamond held in place by two crescent moons studded with emeralds.

"It's a beautiful ring Usagi-hime. But are you sure that this is what you want?" Hotaru asked softly.

"Of course it is Hotaru why wouldn't it be?" Usagi asked confused.

"The starlight's are coming for a visit." Rei told her.

"What? When? Why? Is everything ok?"

"They are already here hime. They are here for a vacation. Nothing is wrong." Setsuna told her.

Usagi got a thoughtful look and pulled out her cell. She sent a text asking for a meeting at the park that evening. She got a reply quickly saying that he would be there. She showed up at the park early for once. She sat on the bench overlooking the lake as she waited for Seiya to arrive.

"Hello Usagi-hime." She heard. She stood and turned to the familiar voice.

"Hello Seiya-kun." She told him with a smile.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me_

_Hows life tell me hows your family_

_I haven't seen them in awhile_

_You've been good busier than ever_

_Small talk work and the weather_

_Your guard is up and i know why_

_Cause the last you saw me still burns in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and i left them there to die_

They sat down and an awkward silence descended. Finally she spoke up and said,

"I'm glad you had time to see me. How are Taiki and Yaten? How is princess Kakayuu? How have you been since you left last year?"

"They are all well. We have been busy rebuilding Kinmoku. They said that we needed a break so the princess decided that we would come here for it." He said after a brief silence.

"So what are you and the other's going to do while you are here?" She asked softly

"We are going to go back to being the three lights. I don't know what the princess is going to do. So what have you and the girls been up to?"

"We all graduated high school. Amy decided to not go to Germany and is studying here. Raye became high priestess at the temple. Makoto is the chef and owner at the Starmoon cafe. Mina is the volleyball coach at the high school. Hotaru still attends school; Haruka still travels with Michiru races and performing. Setsuna takes care of Hotaru and is a famous designer. I haven't done much other then be Setsuna's model when needed. Mamoru works at the hospital all the time."

"I see so it has been quiet here? No attacks?" He asked softly.

"None and I am glad."

"Why is that?"

"If there is a new enemy it means that the big freeze is soon and I don't want to be alone again."

"What big freeze? Why would you be alone?" He asked worried for the moon princess.

"The next enemy will cause global disasters. In order to save the planet, I will have to freeze over the earth while it heals. The girls will not be able to help me. I will then spend the next thousand years on the moon watching the earth and making sure that nothing threatens it."

"That's not fair. Why should you have to do it? Why couldn't someone else do it?" He asks angry at the situation.

"Because it has always been the duty of the moon kingdom to watch over the earth and guard its safety since it doesn't have a sailor scout. Sure it is lonely but I am proud to do it. My mother watched over the Earth for longer than i know and when the big freeze happens I will be glad to take my place. But this isn't why i wanted to see you tonight."

"Then why did you ask me here?"

"I wanted to say that i am sorry. I missed you and I shouldn't have run away when you gave me the roses."

_So this is me swallowing up my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And i go back to December all the time_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missin you_

_Wishin i realized what i had when you were mine_

_And i go back to December _

_Turn around and make it all right_

_And i go back to December all the time_

"Seiya i missed you so much and i am so sorry for that night. My freedom wasn't truly free cause i always thought of you and I wish i could turn around and make it alright." Usagi said standing up and walking to the edge of the lake.

_These days i haven't been sleeping_

_Stayin up playin myself leaving_

_When your birthday past and i didn't call_

_And i think about summer all the beautiful times_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side_

_And realized i loved you in the fall_

_And then the cold came_

_The dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love_

_And all i gave you was goodbye_

"I haven't slept much these past few months. When i sleep i see how i left and when I didn't send you a message when it was your birthday. I remember when i would watch you laugh as you took me places while Mamoru was gone. That fall i realized that i was growing to love you. But then winter came and i grew afraid of what was happening. I mean i was growing confused. I finally told the girls that Mamoru wasn't answering anything. And then you confessed and i fled to the battle running from my feelings."

_So this is me swallowing my pride saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And i go back to December all the time_

_Turns out freedom and nothin but missing you_

_Wishing i realized what i had when you were mine_

_I go back to December_

_Turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

"I always think about what would happen if i had told you how i felt. Now you aren't mine and i will always have to live with that."

_I miss your texting_

_Your sweet smile_

_So good to me_

_So right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

_Maybe this is wishful thinking_

_Probably mindless dreaming_

_But if we loved again_

_I swear i would love you right_

_I'd go back in time and change it but i can't_

_So if the chain is on your door i understand_

"I have missed the random texts and phone calls. I miss your smile. I miss when you held me when i was crying over the fact that i missed Mamoru. Maybe i am just wishing and dreaming but if we had the chance i would love you like i want to. If i could go back in time but Setsuna would never allow it. If you never want to see me again its fine. I want to stay your friend.

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying_

_I'm sorry for that night_

_And i go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_

_Wishing i realized what i had when you are mine_

_I go back to December_

_Turn around and make it all right_

_I go back to December and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time_

_All the time_

"I am so sorry but my destiny is what keeps us apart. It is my fate to be with Mamoru. I don't even love him anymore but i don't want to be the reason the Earth is destroyed. You were the best thing that has ever happened to me. I go back to that night every minute of the day." She finished crying.

He stood up and walked over to her and held her.

"You baka. I know that if you could be with me that you would. I still love you and i know why you stay with him."

"You do?" She said softly.

"Of course. You stay because of Chibi-usa. You don't want to lose her."

"How do you know about her?"

"Hotaru-chan told us when we arrived. She also said that you were engaged to him now."

"I am but its only cause i have to." she said burying her head in his shoulder, "It's not fair."

"I know Odango. But I will always be here for you."

(That's it for this one but tell me what you think. Till next time JA NE!)


End file.
